We did What!
by Boolia
Summary: On the 13th anniversary of the terrible attacks of 9/11, Stan and the other CIA agents learn some upsetting and shocking news that'll change the way Stan looks at the CIA forever. Will Stan trust Avery Bullock ever again? One-shot based on a conspiracy theory. Bullock's not on the character list.


We did What?!

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS BASED ON A CONSPIRACY THEORY, WHICH MAY NOT BE 100% TRUE ABOUT THE CIA AND THE SEPTEMBER 11****TH****, 2001 ATTACKS. I JUST WROTE IT TO SEE HOW AMERICAN DAD'S CIA WOULD REACT IF IT WERE TRUE. **

Stan and the other agents gathered in a room, waiting for their boss, who had called them there. Stan was getting impatient. Bullock had called them ten minutes ago; where was he? Doesn't he know that they have work to get done? He was almost late to work himself because he almost forgot to lower the American flag at half-staff out of respect for all who had died on this date, thirteen years ago. Stan stood up seven minutes later when he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and was about to walk out of the door when Avery came in.

_"Mr. Smith,"_ He began. "where are you going off to? The meeting's about to start."

"_Sir_," Stan started in a firm voice. "We've been waiting for you for seventeen minutes! Where were you?" Bullock was confused.

"You've waited ten minutes for me?"

"Yes, you said your meeting will begin at 7:46, and now it's 8:02." Bullock did a face palm.

"_Aw, man_! I forgot! Sorry Smith, I'm getting old. I'm not as sharp as I use to. You and CIA internal affairs did say I was showing signs of dementia "

"_Clearly_! We have jobs to do."

"I understand. But don't fret though, this won't take long."

"It better not." And with that, he went back to his seat. Bullock looked at the other agents and cleared his throat.

"As you know agents, today is the thirteenth anniversary of an awful event in American history, known as 9/11."

"Is that why you called us down at 7:46?" Duper asked. "Is that when the first plane hit the first tower in New York City when it was 8:46 over there?" Bullock smiled at him.

"That's exactly what I wanted. Very good." Duper smiled, proud of himself. Stan glared at him.

_I could have told you that._ He thought to himself.

"_Anyways_, I have some shocking news, but first a moment of silence for all the victims and their families, you too, readers." He looked at his watch. 8:O3." And just in time for when the second plane hit." The agents stood up and did their traditional moment of silence, which was an entire minute.

After the minute was up, Bullock told the agents to sit down, which they did.

"I have been keeping this from you for years." He began. "I kept it from you for this long because I didn't know why you guys would handle this."

"Handle what, Avery?" Dick wanted to know. Avery sighed.

"No, maybe I shouldn't tell you; maybe you're not ready."

"No." Jackson said. "You gathered us all in here Avery. You tell us; whatever it is, we can handle it." Bullock hesitated.

"I'm British. I was born in Yorkshire, Eng…"

"We knew that already." Dick interrupted. "Well, that you were British, not where you were born. Tell us what you were really going to say."

"I don't know." Jackson pounded on his table.

"_TELL US, TELL US, TELL US_!" The other agents, including Stan, joined in. TELL US, TELL US, TELL US!" Bullock sighed. He held up his hand.

"_Alright; ALRIGHT!_! I'll tell you." The agents stopped and all eyes were on Bullock. Bullock sighed again. "But you're not going to like it. _We…we_…."

"We what, sir?" Stan asked.

"_We…we_…"

"_Spit it out_!" Dick ordered.

"The CIA played a part in 9/11." All of the agents' eye's widened in shock.

"_What_?!" Stan asked. "What do you mean the CIA played a part? It was all evil Osama Bin Laden and his hijackers, right?" Bullock shook his head.

"We knew about two of the attacks beforehand and didn't report it."

"I-I don't understand, sir. We would _never _have let that happen."

"But we did."

"How come we don't remember?" Sanders wanted to know. Bullock looked at him.

"You all don't remember because after the attacks, I erased all of your memories on our involvement."

"You're not serious, are you?" Stan asked. Bullock looked at him." If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"I'm afraid I am serious, Smith." He looked at the other agents who all had questions on their faces.

"I…I'm sorry. I know what we did was horrible. I shouldn't have told you. Get back to work." With that, he left the room leaving questions still unanswered.

Steve Smith was sitting in his desk in his history class, waiting for his class to begin.

_"Class_," Began his teacher, Mr. Burlier. "Place your reports on 9/11 in front of you and two of your classmates will collect it for me." Steve got out his report on the 9/11 attacks from out of his history folder and placed it in front of him as two classmates stated going down the rows, collecting the essays.

_"Hey, Steve_!" One of his classmates, who sat across from him, said to him.

"Yeah, Doug?" He asked. Doug was a year older then Steve.

"Doesn't your dad work for the CIA?"

"Yeah." Doug then frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry then." Steve was confused. What did Doug mean by that?"

"What do you mean by that?" He wanted to know.

"Because I found out on Wikipedia that the CIA played a part in 9/11." This shocked Steve.

_"What?!" _

"Apparently they knew about some of the attacks in advance and kept it secret." Steve's face fell.

"That _can't _be; it's not true. Wikipedia isn't a reliable website." Doug shrugged.

"That may be, but I also checked out other sources and all said that the CIA played a part." Steve began to get mad, he clenched his fist. He had a hard time taking this all in.  
><em>"No<em>! My father wouldn't be working for an organization that refused to stop one of the worst events of American history." Doug shrugged again.

"You can believe all you want, but it's true. Your father and the rest of the CIA are responsible for lots of people's deaths." That did it! Steve couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his desk, marched over to Doug, and slapped him. Kids gasped and looked at what was happening.

"My father is a good man! He wouldn't do such a horrible thing!"

"I'm sorry, man. But if I were you, I wouldn't be speaking to him and move far away from him. Your dad is a horrible, horrible man, Steve." Steve sprang onto him like a tiger and pinned him to the floor. Doug screamed. Steve's teacher noticed this and gasped.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU SAY SUCH A HORRIBE THING!" The 14-year old yelled. "YOU TAKE IT BACK; IT'S _NOT_ TRUE!"

"I'm sorry, I can't. You just have to face facts." Steve began slapping him from left to right.

_ "IT'S A LIE, IT'S A LIE, IT'S A LIE!"_ His teacher ran over and got him off of Doug, whose face was now all bloody and had a bloody nose.

Francine entered the office of Steve's school. She looked at her son who was sitting in a chair outside of Principal Lewis' office. She sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

_"Oh, Steve_." She muttered. "Why am I here about to go in the principal's office with you? School just started." Steve stood up.

"It's not what you think, Mom." Steve said to her. "I can explain."

_"Steven Anita Smith_." Said the secretary, opening the door to Principal Lewis' office. "You and your mom can go in now." Francine looked at her son.

"Let's get this straitened out." She said and the two of them went inside of the principal's office.

Steve and Francine came home. Roger and Klaus looked up at them. They were playing Monopoly. Besides Klaus was a picture frame. Steve was confused.

"Why are you guys playing Monopoly?" He asked. "Doesn't that game take forever?"

_"Yeah_." Roger agreed. "But we're here forever and have nothing better to do when Stan is at work and you and Hayley are at school."

"Well, that's true."

"Roger keeps getting mein money und I keep having to go to jail." Klaus put in.

"That's what making this game so enjoyable." Roger said. Klaus was about to show the picture frame to them when Roger looked at Steve and changed the subject. "I heard you were in a fight, Steve." The alien said. "What happened? Did you win?"

_"Roger_," Francine said in a harsh tone. "It's not funny. He got suspended. He got that kid in the hospital.

"Of course it's not funny." Roger said. "I just want to know so it can be prevented in the near future."

"Don't let Steve watch TV or go on the computer." She looked at Steve. "Your father and I will discuss your punishment when he comes home." She then left. Steve went into his room. Roger followed.

"So, what did you do to get into that fight?" Roger asked, going into Steve's room. He saw that Steve was on his iPad on his bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm finding out the truth."

"What truth?"

"That if Dad and the other CIA members were part of 9/11 or not." Roger was shocked.

"_Wait; what_?! Stan and the others CIA members did what?!  
>"Relax, Roger. I'm sure it's not true; it can't be. I'm just making sure."<p>

"Wait, this doesn't have to do with the fight you were in, was it?" Steve

nodded.

"Doug started it. He found out about it on Wikipedia."

"You're not on the Internet now, are you? Francine said you couldn't do that. She'll be really mad."

"I know. But I have to find out!"

"Are you on Wikipedia? You do know that's an unreliable website, don't you? People go online and edit there."

"Yeah, which is why I'm checking other sites."

_ "And_? What did you find out?"

_"Hold on_!" Steve scanned the website and his eyes widened. "_Oh my gos_h!"

_"What_? What is it?"

_ "Hold on_!" He went to another website. His eyes widened again. "_No, no, no_; it can't be true." He went from website to website, but every time, it told him the same thing or something similar.

He then shut of his iPad and went off his bed. He went out of his room. Roger, again, followed.

"Where are you going _this_ time?" The alien wanted to know.

"The library. I got to find out more."

"_Wait, why_? The websites wasn't good enough?"

"No. I need to see it in writing."

"But, but, they'll all going to say the same thing!"

"Maybe so. Stay here; if my mom asks, well…just make sure she doesn't find out, okay? I'm counting on you, Roger."

_"But…but_…"

Just as Steve was about to go out the door to get his bike helmet and bike, Stan entered the house.

_"I'M HOME_!" Stan called. He looked at his son, not looking happy. Steve looked at his dad.

_"Uh-oh_." Roger said to himself. He looked at Klaus. "This is about to turn ugly."

"No kidding." Klaus agreed.

"Let's watch."

"_Steve_," Stan began. "I'm very disappointed in you. You know better not to start a fight in school."

"_But Dad_," Steve protested. "Doug started it!"

"I don't care who started it. It's still wrong. You do not start a fight in school.

Violence never solves anything." Steve was mad now.

"Speak for yourself, Dad!" He shouted. "You do it every day. Your job _depends _on violence!" Stan was speechless.

"He's right, honey." Francine agreed. "You do set bad examples for your children, as a matter of fact, I do too. We _all_ do."

"You can ground me for months for all I care." Steve continued. "But, that doesn't get rid of what you did in 2001." Stan looked shocked.

"You know about that?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I picked a fight with Doug. He called you a horrible, horrible person and I was defending you. I then found out the truth and I couldn't believe it. Doug was right. You _are_ a horrible, horrible person. How _could_ you!? From here and out, you are not my father." And with that, he ran to his room, crying.

_"Steve, I_…" Stan started, but he was already gone.

_"Oh Stan_," Francine said. "What did you do?"

"It's all right, Francine. By dinnertime, he'll forget all about this."

But Steve didn't forget about it. The Smiths were eating their dinner and Steve was giving his dad the silent treatment. Hayley looked at Steve to her father, wondering why they weren't communicating. She was about to ask when Stan stood up and spoke.

"This is stupid, son." Stan said. "I'm your father. Fathers and sons are supposed to communicate to each other." Steve wiped off his face with a napkin and stood up and left the kitchen. Stan stood up and followed. So did Francine, Hayley, and Roger.

"_Son!"_ Stan said to his son. They went into the family room. "Come on, you need to talk to me. I order you."

_"Yeah_," Hayley put in. "What's this all about?" Steve turned around really fast.

"Why don't you ask him, then?!" He shouted. Francine looked at her husband.

"What is he talking about, Stan?" She questioned, Stan sighed, not wanting to tell the awful truth.

"The CIA played a part in 9/11." He told them. Francine, Hayley, and Klaus gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"The CIA knew about two of the attacks ahead of time and kept it secret from the government."

"He let people die when he could've prevented their deaths." Steve said. He looked at his mother, "I'll file a divorce if I were you, mom."

_"Son_," Stan said, trying to change his son's mind. "I know what the CIA did was a terrible thing, but so did the Nazi fish's country." This appalled Klaus.

"I'm _not_ a Nazi!" He roared. "That's highly offensive. Being referred to as one is my number one pet peeve. That's far worse then calling a disabled person retarded. I'm not related to those awful people and I'm glad. What they did to all of those poor, innocent Jews was downright terrible und evil." He put his fins across his chest. "The Holocaust is one of the things I hate about Germany." Stan looked at Klaus.

"You're right, Klaus. That was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for is right!" Stan looked at his son.

_"Son_, I'm so sorry. But what's done is done. I can't change the past. Can you ever forgive me?" Steve just ran back into his room. "_Son!_" Klaus picked up the picture frame next to him and threw it at Stan as hard as he could. It broke and shattered to the floor. Stan looked at him.

"I fixed this after I threw it at you when I found out you were a killing virgin, and I'm doing it again for those poor, innocent people that had to die because of you und the rest of the CIA! Oh, and that was also for calling me a Nazi." Stan sighed, rubbing his cheek.

"I guess I deserved that."

_"Steve_," His mom said, coming to his room. Steve was reading. "Someone on the phone wants to talk to you." Steve put down his book and went out of bed. He went out of the room.

"Who is it?" He wanted to know. Francine shrugged.

"Someone from school."

Steve went to the phone and picked it up.

_"Hello_?" He spoke.

"Steve," A familiar voice answered that made Steve's blood boil. "It's Doug."

"What do you want, Doug?" He then was confused. "I thought you were in the hospital."

"I was. They just released me. I called you to tell you that I'm very sorry that I called you father a horrible, horrible person without even meeting him."

"Well, you're right. He _is_ a horrible, horrible person. The CIA took part of the 9/11 attacks. "

"I know what he did was wrong, Steve. But, that's no reason to hate him."

"That _is _a reason to hate him. He knew in advance. He could have saved a bunch of people. But instead he didn't. He didn't because all he cares about is his job."

"Steve, listen, the CIA wasn't the only ones that could've prevented the attacks."

"What do you mean?"

"A former FBI agent, George Bush, and Bill Clinton could've stopped it." Steve was shocked about this.

_"What_?"

"Well, the FBI agent knew about two of the hijackers, but didn't know about the attacks. Clinton was warned about the possible attacks in 1998 and he could've killed Bin Laden the day before, and Bush knew about it more then a month before. Also, the CIA did warn the FBI about their two hijackers in January of 2000. And I also should mention that according to Wikipedia, this all is a conspiracy theory. Also, the director of the CIA denied that they deliberately withheld information about Khalid al- Mihdhar and Nawaf al-Hazmi, two of the hijackers of American Airlines Flight 77. " Steve was impressed and shocked by this.

_"Wow_; you really researched a lot didn't you? None of that stuff was in my essay."

"And get this, Bush was in an Elementary school in Florida about to read to students in a classroom when he saw the first plane hit the first tower." Steve was confused.

"When it was _happening?_ Wasn't that a surprised attack? How did it get on TV?"

"A documentary was filming while it happened and got it on tape. But this will blow your mind. The footage wasn't on TV until a day later."

"So, how could George Bush see it happen on TV then?"

"He _couldn't _have! There was no possible way!"

"So, he lied about it?"

"I guess. So Steve, are you going to forgive your dad? I mean, it was a horrible event in America's history, but it happened thirteen years ago." Steve hesitated a moment and then spoke.

"I'll think about it." Steve was about to hang up when Doug spoke again.

"And Steve?"

"_Yes_?"

"I have a confession to make. My parents were on the plane that crashed into

the Pentagon." Steve's eyes widened. "They were going to Los Angles and left me in with a babysitter." His voice then cracked, trying to control his tears. "I was only two years old. I don't remember them, but…but was told they loved me. I'll never forget them."

"Oh man; that's _terrible!_ I'm so sorry to hear about that." He then was confused. "But if this is so personal to you, why did you do the essay? I'm sure Mr. Burlier would've understood if the topic is too painful for you."

"But I _wanted_ to! I wanted to give every detail that I could about that awful day. That's why I told you that your father was a horrible, horrible person. I don't blame you Steve for picking a fight with me. I would've done the same thing if…" His voice cracked again and he lost control of his tears. "if someone said the same thing about my dad if he was still alive."

"Doug. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Before I called you; I visited their gravesite with my foster family just like we do every year on this date." Steve could hear him cry some more. "Steve, I'm going to go now."

"Okay." They said their goodbyes, and Steve hung up, not believing what he had just heard. He then went to find his dad.

"_So Stan_," Said Avery when Stan called him that night. "Did you tell your family? How did they take it?" Stan sighed.

"Yes." Stan answered. "I told my family and they were all shocked, especially Steve. He got a fight in school today defending me. He won't talk to me. Oh why sir, _why _did we do this awful thing? We could've prevented a lot of deaths."

"I know Smith and we did it for a cover up for al-Qaeda. We were stupid, evil, heartless, and shouldn't have done it. But all that's done is done and we can't go back."

"Don't we have a time machine, sir?"

"Yeah, but it's best to leave it in the past."

"I guess. Shame through."

"Yeah, it is a shame. It's a crying shame."

"I want to quit, sir."

_"What_?" Even Stan couldn't believe what he said. But he felt like it was the right thing to do after what had happened. He lost his boss's trust and felt like he didn't want to work for someone like that. Stan took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but if you think cover ups are more important then warning the government of terrorist attacks on the nation, then I can't work for you."

"Smith, do you know what you're saying? Mistakes happen."

"This wasn't a mistake, sir. These were evil, deliberate attacks on our nation and I won't fall for it. I'll return my agent gear in the morning. You are evil, like Osama Bin Laden and his followers."

_"But, Smith_…" Too late, Stan hung up. He stood up and left his office.

"You quit your job?" Hayley wanted to know after Stan told the family what he told Avery. Stan nodded. "But, you can't quit!" Stan was shocked.

"I thought you'd be happy Hayley." He said. "You hated that I worked for the CIA."

"Well, yeah. I do. But, you _love_ working there!"

"Not anymore."

_"But, but_, it was your dream!"

"Sorry Hayley, but the dream's broken."

_"But…But_…" Stan tried hard not to cry.

_"Please_, Hayley! Don't make this any harder then it already is."

"_But.."_ Stan didn't respond. He left for his room. Francine went after him.

_"Stan_!" She called after him.

"Dad might have quit his job." Steve said. "But that doesn't erase what he did all of those years ago. I'm still not going to talk to him." Hayley looked at her brother and sighed, not knowing what to do.

"After I come back from returning my stuff to the agency tomorrow," Stan started, tucking himself in bed that night. "I'll look in the classifieds and look online for a new job." Francine laid down next to her husband.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Stan?" She wanted to know.

"Sure I'm sure, Francine. I don't want to work for that heartless, evil man ever again."

"I understand, but oh, I don't know."

"Trust me Francine, I know what I'm doing and I never felt so sure."

"Okay, but I'm still not sure." Stan kissed his wife on the forehead.

"You will. _Goodnight!"_

_ "Goodnight_!" Francine shut of the lamp and fell asleep.

Ten-year-old Stan Smith huddled in a corner, shivering in fright. In his hands was a black box that the man stole from the CIA. The thief pointed his gun at him.

"_Please!_" Stan begged. "Don't shoot me!"

"This is your final chance, kid!" The guy threatened. "Give me what I want and I won't pull the trigger. It'll be a shame that your life will end short, but sometimes, that is how it has to be. Now, give me the box!" Stan held tightly to the box.

_"NOOOO_!"

"Very well, kid. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." The guy cocked the gun. Tears stung Stan's eyes as he waited for his young life to be over.

Suddenly, he heard a loud _BANG_, but was shocked when he was all right; He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the man's body collapse to the ground. Blood all over. He then saw who had shot the gun. It was a man in uniform. He held up his badge.

_"CIA, kid."_ He said in a British accent. _Strange_. Stan thought. Why was a British agent working for an American agency like the CIA? The agent put his badge back into his pocket. "You okay?" Stan nodded. "Get up; I'll take you back to your mom." Stan stood up and gave the box to him.

"That bad guy stole this from your guys and I was getting it back to you." The CIA agent patted the young Stan's head.

"You did good, kid. This was vital information and it could've been disastrous if landed in the wrong hands. So, we thank you. The whole CIA thanks you. You'll be aright. Just remember, the CIA will always be here for you and all of America. We may make mistakes, but we'll always try our best to make it right. Now come on, let's find your parents."

Stan smiled. He was proud of himself. He never thought that a kid like himself could make such a difference.

_I promise,_ he said in his mind. _That when I'm an adult, I'll work for the CIA, save people's lives, and make America a better place._

_Sorry, young Stan_. Stan thought in his sleep. _Your promise will have to be broken._

He then envisioned the awful sight of the first plane hitting the first tower, then the second, and the destruction of the Pentagon. All that smoke and the fire. He could feel his tears on his face. Those poor people, all of them dead, never getting a second chance at life that they so dearly deserve, all because of horrific terrorist attacks on the U.S. He never thought that he would be part of something so evil.

Steve had told him that the CIA weren't the only ones who knew ahead of time, but he felt guilty just the same. He was a CIA agent at the time, why didn't he tell the government himself? If he only told them, then lots of lives would be saved and might be still living today. Why didn't he tell them? He felt like he should no longer be living on this earth. In the morning, after breakfast and after he return his gear to the CIA, he'll write a suicidal note to his family, and kill himself. And if his Avery and the other CIA agents involved had any sense, they would too.

The next morning Stan sat at the kitchen table for breakfast with his entire family. Steve had forgotten about being suspended at school. He was just going to eat his breakfast with his family and go back to bed. He was grounded for a month and wasn't allowed to hang out his friends, play video games, watch TV, go on the computer, or anything else 'fun.' He called this "Unfair and cruel punishment." He also complained. "If I'm not allowed in school, then what else am I suppose to do? I'll die of boredom!" His mother's response was: "You'll survive."

Stan was about to eat his toast that he put butter on, when he noticed an extra plate at the table.

"What's that for, honey?" He wanted to know. "Don't tell me your parents are coming."

"No." Francine answered.

"Then who's it for?"

"Avery." Stan was shocked.

"_What_?!"

"It's okay, Stan. I invited him over." Stan stood up.

"You did _what_? How _could_ you! I will _not_ let that horrible man enter my house, Francine."

"Stan, he called and said he needed to talk with you. I agreed and invited him. You two need to talk."

_"But…but_…" He folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. Saves me time when I return all of my stuff. He can come, but I won't talk to him."

"We'll see."

"I won't!"

"Okay, but we'll see." The doorbell then rang. "That'll be him." She went out of the kitchen. Stan and Roger followed. Klaus was in his bowl on the end table.

"I won't talk to him!" Stan repeated. He then noticed Roger had plucked himself on the couch with his wine. Stan shooed him off.

"_Go,_" He ordered the alien. "We have unwanted company. And no wine on the couch. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Oh, no," Roger said. "I want to see this and btw, alcohol may save you life one day; you never know."

_"Go!"_ Roger went down the couch, looked disappointed, and stomped off. When he was gone, Francine opened the door. Avery was on the other side.

"Good morning, Smiths." Bullock greeted.

"Good morning, Avery." Francine answered back. "Want to come in? I made toast."

"Oh yes. Thank you. I was in too much of a hurry, that I forgot to eat my breakfast." He went into the house. _"Smith_." Stan just turned away, not looking at him. "Well, I can't stay long. I have to go to work."

"Oh yes. Stay here and I'll bring you some toast." Francine went into the kitchen.

_"Stan_," Bullock began. "I know why you're so upset. You have every right to be. Please don't leave. I know it's hard but please forgive me. I know what we did by keeping the attacks a secret was wrong, but it's time to move on. They'll gone, but not forgotten. Stan, Stan; _please_ say something!" Stan kept quiet. Bullock sighed. "I understand." Francine then came back with the toast on a plate. He gave it to Bullock.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, how did you do?"

"Oh not good. He still won't talk to me. It's like I'm the murderer and he knows I killed his entire family."

"Oh, I understand. But you can't blame him. What you did back then was wrong and a sin." Bullock sighed.

"I know. I understand if Stan doesn't speak to me ever again." He looked at Stan. "You win, Stan. I'll leave, but I want you to know, that I'm deeply sorry and that we're miss you at the Agency." He ate a piece of his toast. "Goodby.." His eyes grew wide and he clenched his throat, collapsing on his knees, He was choking!

_"STAN_!" His wife shirked. "He's _choking_!" The kids ran in to see what all the commotion was about and they stopped dead in their tracks, eyes widened in fright. Hayley was about to go to Bullock when Stan stopped her.

"Don't save him." He said, "He deserves to die. America will be a much better and happier place without that bleeping traitor." He choked some more.

_"STAN_!" Francine shouted at him.

_"Nope_, my word is final. Let him di…" Then, Bullock spat out the toast and it landed in Stan's mouth, Now, Stan was choking! Francine screamed and the children screamed.

_"STAN_!" Francine yelled.

"_DAD_!" Steve screamed. "_No!_"

_"Please god_," Hayley prayed. "have him be all right." Hayley prayed. Roger then came in with a farmer disguise on.

"_Wow_!" He observed. "First, Bullock and now Stan! What bad karma!"

"_Roger_!" Francine scolded.

"Well, it is."

Bollock then ran to Stan and performed the Heimlich Maneuver on him. Stan coughed out the toast and it landed on the floor. Everyone applauded. Francine sighed in relief.

"_WUNDARBAR!"_ Klaus cheered.

"_Oh, Stan_." Francine said to her husband, "I thought you were a goner." Husband and wife then hugged and kissed each other. Stan looked at Bullock.

"You saved me." Stan said. Bullock nodded.

"Of course I did." He responded. "You were choking. It wouldn't be right not to. I care about you, Smith." He smiled. "Just like when I saved you when you were little." The family gasped in shock, but none was more surprised then Stan.

"_Wait_; that was _you?_" Bullock nodded. Stan smiled.

"_Wow_!" He then thought of something. He saved my life; twice! Maybe, he's not all bad.

"_Um, sir,_ yesterday my son told me that the CIA aren't the only ones who knew in advance. Bill Clinton and George Bush did too, and they also did nothing about it."

"_See_? I'm not all bad." Stan smiled again.

"I guess you're not. Sir, I'm not going to quit; I'm going to keep working at the CIA for as long as possible." His suicidal plans were also scrapped in his mind.

"_That's_ the spirit, Smith! And I promise that if ever we know something that could be deadly to America; I'll let the government know immediately, but you have to promise me that I'll go through with it."

"You know I will, but we just can't go on with our lives, pretending this didn't happen."

"Agreed." Avery then looked at his watch. "Now come on; we're going to be late for work."

"Right. I'll be there." Bullock then said goodbye to the rest of the family and left the house. Stan got ready himself, kissed Francine, and he too left the house.

**May all the dead victims of the 9/11 attacks and the brave officers and firefighters that helped, rest in piece.**


End file.
